joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Crossoverse Timeline
Beginning of Existence: Henax and Omnius come into existence. However, their conflicting representations and desires result in them coming to blows, and Omnius being shattered into pieces that are spread across existence, also resulting in the creation of the Crossoverse by Henax in a weaker form called WKH XOWLPDWH SRZHU and his created gods Stan Lee, Walt Disney, Theodore Roosevelt, Ronald Reagan and Tronald Dump. Unknown Year: Monsters and Humans declare war on each other, and the Monsters get sealed away into the underground, which is only acessible to humans by falling down Mount Ebott. 1901: December 5: Walt Disney's mortal body is created. 1922: December 28: Stan Lee's mortal body is created. 1946: June 14: Tronald Dump's mortal body Donald Trump is born. 1954: Godzilla awakens due to toxic waste and wrecks a lot of Tokyo City. 1966: December 15: Walt Disney's mortal body leaves the world. 1971: June 28: Billionaire and Memelord Elon Musk is born. 1976: Unknown Date: Michael Afton is born. 1980: Unknown Date: Elizabeth Afton is born. October 22: Famous rockstar Luna Loud is born. 1983: Unknown Date: Mike Afton gets bitten and put back together by his father, William "Dave" Afton. 1984: January 15: Jewish Politician and Liberal DESTROYER Ben Shapiro is born. 1987: Summer: Wanted criminal and billionaire Cameron Campbell creates his own summer camp, and uses a hamster as a mascot. Unknown Date: A person gets their frontal lobe bitten by an animatronic (and somehow survives) at Freddy Fazbear's, causing the animatronics to no longer free roam. 1989: July 5: Jasper, a friend of David is born. October 24: PewDiePie is born. 1992: June 9: Daniel Miller-Jones is born. June 10: David Miller-Jones is born. Before 1995: Unknown Date: Sans is created. 1995: April 1: Logan Paul is born. Unknown Date 1: Papyrus is created. Unknown Date 2: Chara gets terminally ill, and their last wish is to see the flowers in their village for one last time. Which results in Chara's soul and Asriel fusing getting to the surface and getting killed by a human society. Which results in Asgore killing 6 humans over the course of 20 years. 1998 January 23: Late rapper XXXTENTACION is born. May 7: YouTube Philantrophist MrBeast is born. 1999: January 3: PublicMinority87 is born. August 31: Dipper and Mabel Pines are born. September 22: Monika is born. 2000: July 7: Skyla Miller-Jones is born. August 17: Rapper Gazzy "Lil Pump" Garcia is born. Stump Day: Princess Star Butterfly is born to Moon and River Butterfly. November 28: Marco Diaz is born. 2002: Unknown Date: Meanwhile, in an alternate universe, Asriel is living a happy life at college, and his adopted brother Kris goes on an adventure with the school bully Susie. 2005: March 14: Inksaness/Orror SANESS (Exaggerated) is born. September 22: Monster lover Christian Higdon is born. October 14: MaxForward/Maxbotnick is born. 2006: Lebanon war starts, and nothing more is interesting in this year. 2007: ''' Great Britain went underwater '''2009: A recession happened 2010: October 24: VS Battles is created by Galaxian Pyron so that people can learn how powerful characters really are. 2011: April 29: Pinkamena is Born 2012: Summer: The entirety of Gravity Falls takes place. 2015: September 15: 20 years after Asriel and Chara’s deaths, a human child named Frisk falls into The Underground and either saves or KILLS everyone. (We'll go with saves because it's better.) November 30: After a ban on Joke Profiles and the deletions and his temporary ban, soon to be Bureaucrat of VS Battles Ryukama creates Joke Battles to let people create whatever Joke Profile they want. 2018: November 12: Stan Lee's mortal body leaves the world. December 15: Some fool named TheDarkSide857 challenges PublicMinority in one of the most asihine moves in the thread, something he will soon regret, as the Dharkons and Galeems saw the transpiring events as the perfect opportunity to fuse into 4 Dharkleems, which will then regain their former self as Omnius. And so, the War of the Wikia began... 2019: October 31: It's Halloween, For is the first time Negative Ryukama takes notice of potential allies. and meets with Gaster . and The Combine, seking new pastures via being in a civil war, attacks this new realm... pushing this realm to the side of The Combine Empire. Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:Crossoverse Category:War of The Wikia Category:The Lore is Deep Mate